Electrical equipment such as transformers, relays, GFCIs, etc. which may used outdoors, or may be used in an environment that has a risk of water contact, must be protected. This is not only to prevent them from shorting out, for example when it rains, but also to increase their life which would otherwise by shortened by constant exposure to the elements, ultraviolet and solar radiation, and so forth. Accordingly, there have long been protective enclosures in which this type of equipment has been housed. And, the enclosures must be accessed for service, repair, or replacement of the equipment.
To protect the insides from moisture, enclosures utilize sealing gaskets for effecting a watertight or moisture proof seal of the enclosure. The utilization of tongue and groove type arrangements for mating sections of a device enclosure are utilized to create paths for water to travel without ultimately affecting the interior electrical devices. The present invention provides a more sophisticated “tongue and Groove” arrangement in combination with modern gasket materials that impede the influx of water and moisture even in the most severe environments.